That's Christmas To Me
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Happy Holidays from the Dino Supercharge team. A collection of Christmas stories that have a resemblance of Christmas songs. Enjoy and Merry Christmas. :3
1. Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Merry early Christmas or Merry Christmas, wherever you all are in the world.**

 **Anyways, it's time to take a break from the other stories that I've been working on such like Abused (which is the first story in the Hurt trilogy) and Music Teacher Kendall (which is a story in the Found arc) and just write something for fun since it's getting Christmastime.**

 **Hope that you all enjoy this story and Happy Holidays.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Hasbro and Saban but I do own my OCs.**_

 _December 21_

Amber Beach High School today was filled with hustle and bustle. There was the smell of peppermint in the air and a hint of nutmeg in the hallways.

Exams have been done and everyone is so eager to be getting out today at noon, especially Savannah and her friends.

Today, in Ms. Fairweather's class, was the gift giving party. Everyone who had a gift could give them to their friends, which is why Savannah came extra prepared.

After the gift giving was done and over with, they could do whatever they wanted.

Savannah was over at the window that overlooked the front of the school below them.

"Ms. Navarro, I know that you're really excited about getting out early today but can you please stop jumping up and down and sit down?" Ms. Fairweather asked the eager girl.

Savannah looked at her and silently nodded her head.

"Yes, Ms. Fairweather." She said and went to go sit down with her friends, who were also rangers like her.

"So, Savannah… What are you going to be doing today after school?" Lavender asked as Savannah was sitting down with the group.

"Oh...You know the usual… Waitressing and spending time with Kendall." Savannah said, with a dark pink blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh." Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender said together.

"Did you get her something for Christmas, Savannah?" Rose asked as they were looking at her.

Savannah nodded her head.

"Something special… For a special ranger like her." Savannah said, proudly.

Daisy looked over at the window. The gray and white clouds began to gather. From the outside, she could see some people wearing jackets, scarves and gloves.

"Guys, how high is it supposed to be today?" She asked as she was now looking back at the group.

Just before one of them was about to answer the question, they began to hear a buzzing sound and it was coming from their Dino Coms.

Savannah got hers out and saw who was calling them.

It was Kendall.

"Hi, Kendall. What's up?" Savannah said, excited to be talking to her best friend and lover, who was going to be picking her up today.

"Temperature's dropping which means snow on the way." Kendall said, in explanation.

"Alright! Yes! YES!" Savannah said as she was bouncing in her seat.

Kendall smiled at her.

"I know that you're excited." She said as she was talking to Savannah.

"Yes. Yes I am. Also, Kendall…" Savannah began to say as she was talking to her.

"What is it, Savannah?" Kendall responded to the girl's hesitant voice.

"What's the real reason you called all of us?" Savannah asked, with a little bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Besides the snow approaching, there are alien vital signs detected in your area, Savannah. I'm on my way right now to get you and your friends. Please be careful." Kendall said and then, she hung up.

Just after Kendall hung up, all five girls looked at each other.

"Alien vital signs in our area? Does that mean one of us is a monster working for Sledge and Snide?" Rose asked, worried and concerned.

Cecelia was laughing.

"Oh, Rose. You don't know a thing or two about what Ms. Morgan is talking about." Cecelia said as she was giggling.

Rose crossed her arms and looked away from Cecelia.

Savannah placed her arm around Rose.

"Don't worry, Rose. I know how hard it is to deal with such a creature like the ammonite. Believe me. I'm… I'm part monster." Savannah said as she wrapped her arm around Rose.

Rose looked at Savannah, with an eyebrow raised.

"You're part monster?" Rose asked, worry on the last word.

"You could say that but, the truth is...Whenever I anamorphically morph into a cold blooded dinosaur, all of my sense goes away…" Savannah said, struggling to explain her dino scenario as tears were bubbling in her eyes.

Cecelia, Lavender, Rose and Daisy looked at her.

They hugged her together.

"It must be a struggle for you to switch between two lives." Daisy said, feeling ashamed for what she just told Savannah.

Savannah looked at her and began to stroke her cheek.

"It's okay, Daisy. You're not alone. We're all in the same boat, right, girls?" Savannah said as Daisy was drying her tears and Savannah was drying Daisy's.

After they calmed down, they got back to the situation at hand and that was trying to figure out what monster was outside.

They all looked at the clock. It was now 10:45 A.M. The class is to be dismissed at noon which was about an hour and forty-five minutes from now.

Ms. Fairweather was looking on the Amber Beach Belk's homepage for layaways and great deals, an email popped up.

It was from Kendall Morgan, the dinosaur zoo director. Here is what it said…

Ms. Fairweather,

It's your sister, Kendall. Tell Savannah Navarro and her friends to please report to Mr. Mick's room for the time being. Something serious is outside and I need to make sure that they get to him safely. He'll give them more instructions.

If you have any questions, please call me or text me. You have my number.

-Kendall Morgan

Director of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo

After Angela read the email, she looked at Savannah and her group.

"Ms. Navarro, you and your friends need to report to Mr. Mick's room immediately." She said, with urgency.

Savannah looked at her friends, confused before looking back at Ms. Fairweather.

As Savannah and her friends were looking at each other, the teacher wrote a pass for all five of them.

She then gave it to Savannah.

"Get out of here while you girls still can." Ms. Fairweather said as the five were now walking towards the classroom door.

"We will." Savannah said as she looked at the teacher before looking back at her friends.

"Let's go."

….

 _15_ _minutes later…_

All five girls arrived at room 613, one of the CATE center classes.

It was an auto shop class.

There were a garage in the back that led to the back of the school.

 _Perfect. A way out._ Savannah said to herself as they were looking around, observing the students that were there, talking to each other.

A jock and a nerd looked at the five girls, with curiosity.

The jock and the nerd walked over to them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the girl who's perfect at running sprints and track." The jock that looked exactly like Chase said.

Savannah sighed.

"Hello, Victor." She said, in greeting.

The nerd walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hi. I'm Monty. I'm a big fan of you. I can't believe that I'm finally meeting you in person." The nerd said as he was shaking Savannah's hand.

Savannah cleared her throat.

"A fan of me? What makes you say that?" She asked as Monty stopped shaking her hand and Victor nudged him.

Victor chuckled.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about but, you're the Emerald Green Ranger." Victor said, with a charming smile.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

 _Good grief. Victor's acting a whole lot like Chase._ She said to herself as she made eye contact with the jock.

Just then, a small spray paint garage door opened and out came a man with crazy hair.

His hair was black, white and gray. He had spray paint clothes on, like he worked with cars or something.

On the side of the shirt that he was wearing had a pin that said GW.

 _GW...Hmm...It sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from? Could it be…? He works for the TV show Galaxy Warriors?_ She asked herself as the short man came closer to them.

"You're Savannah Navarro, right? Kendall's best friend whom she loves and protects?" The man asked her as he looked at the group.

"Yes Sir. Though, how did Victor and Monty know about me? Did you tell them, Sir?" Savannah said, a little bit nervous as she made contact with the man.

The short man chuckled and then sighed.

"They must've heard us talking about you through this door. Anyways, I'm sure that you know me. Kendall probably told you about me." The man said as he looked at her.

Savannah began to think.

 _Did Kendall tell me about this man? This man certainly looks like… Mick? As in the Mick who helped Brody escape?_ She asked herself as she was looking at him.

"You're… You're Mick. You and Kendall used to work together." Savannah said, in realization.

Mick chuckled.

"Yes but you all can call me Mr. Mick. So, what can I do for you, Savannah?" He said as he looked at the group.

Savannah looked at her team before she looked back at the short man.

"Kendall told us to come here. She said something about alien vital signs in the area." She said, matter of factly, in an explanation.

"Please come with me." Mick said as he now began to lead the girls into the abandoned spray painting room.

When they walked in, the room looked exactly like the Base underneath the Dino Bite Café except that there were no crystal beds.

There were computers and a machine that made the Ninja power stars and between the machine and something else was something that looked exactly like the small power star, except that it was much bigger.

It was the Nexus prism.

As Savannah was looking around the Base, her fascination was on the Nexus prism.

There was a red robot that was right beside the machine that was making the ninja power stars.

The red robot looked at Savannah.

"Hello, my dear dinosaur queen." He said as his blue robot eyes gazed upon Savannah's humanly brown eyes and gave her a kiss on her hand.

Savannah blushed but didn't say anything.

Just then, the Nexus prism began to glow.

"Savannah, over here please." Mick said as she looked up from the robot's gaze.

The group followed Mick over to the Nexus prism.

When they got over there, Savannah could see something inside the prism. It was showing some sort of flashback. Though, it wasn't a flashback. It was a vision.

"It looks like an elephant. I love elephants. They're just like a stegosaurus." Savannah said as she was looking at the vision that the prism showed her.

"It's the robo tusk zord. It is very strong. It's going to help you, Savannah." Mick said as an Emerald Green power star came out of the prism.

He then gave it to Savannah.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at Savannah, shocked.

"SHE'S A...SHE'S A NINJA STEEL RANGER TOO?!" All four of them said together, surprised.

Savannah sighed.

"Yes. It seems so." She said, feeling guilty.

"Her dinosaur has a connection with the robo tusk zord. Both of them are very strong." Mick said, in explanation.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were now finally understanding why Savannah was a Ninja Steel ranger as well.

They group hugged her.

As they were in a group hug, the intercom began to come on.

"Mr. Mick?" Principal Hastings voice said, over the intercom.

"Yes ma'am?" Mick replied back.

"Savannah Navarro and her friends are being signed out." Principal Hastings said.

"They're on their way now." Mick said, in response.

Principal Hastings then hung up.

Mick looked at the five girls.

"Be careful, girls." He said as they were about to walk out the back door of the Base that led into the hallway.

"We will." All five of them said together as the door began to raise up.

"Alright and Savannah…" Mick began to say as Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were now walking under the door.

Savannah turned from her friends to Mick.

"Yes, Mr. Mick?" She said as she looked at him, curiously.

"Please take care of the power star. The prism chose you to bear it for a very special reason." Mick said as he looked at her, with a reassuring smile.

Savannah looked at the power star that she was about to place into her purse before she looked back at him.

"I will take care of it for you." She said as she looked at him, with a reassuring smile before she walked through the door.

Just when she went through the door, she was now walking through a hallway.

 _I sure hope that Kendall is waiting for us on the other side._ Savannah said as she now was walking into the front lobby, where Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were standing together.

In one of the waiting seats was Kendall.

She looked up and saw the five girls waiting for her.

She saw Savannah and quickly walked over to her.

"There you girls are. Are you all alright?" Kendall said as she was now picking Savannah up and holding her.

"We're alright, Ms. Morgan. Just a bit concerned, that's all." Lavender said, in response.

"About the whole alien vital sign thing?" Kendall said, remembering what she told them in the beginning.

"Yeah…" Rose said.

"Are they still here?" Cecelia asked as she looked from Kendall to the double doors that led outside.

She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Everything was normal.

"They were here a while ago but they , let's go ahead and get an early start on your Christmas break." Kendall said as she looked at the four of them before looking back at Savannah, who was stroking her face.

All four girls, along with Kendall and Savannah were now beginning to walk out of the school, together.

 **(Whoa. Long chapter. So, a very bright start to the girls' Christmas break. Plus, a lot of surprises as well. Though, who were the two monsters that were at the school? Anyways, stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Need A Little Christmas Now

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Glad that you all enjoyed chapter one of That's Christmas To Me. So, we now have figured out a new surprise. Savannah is the Emerald Green Ninja Steel ranger. Now, she's afraid that if Kendall finds out, everything will go down.**

 **Anyways… Christmas break has begun for Savannah and her friends and soon, Christmas Eve will be upon them.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. They belong to Saban and Hasbro. I do own my OCs though.**_

….

 _ **Summary: The Rangers are putting their Christmas tree up in the Dino Bite Café but, they're having a hard time figuring out who was supposed to put it up in the first place.**_

…..

 _December 21_

 **12:35 PM**

Savannah Navarro was at home, decorating the Christmas tree with her mother Shannon Navarro, who was James Navarro's wife and the Magenta Pink Styracosaurus ranger.

"Put the aqua blue ornament over there in the middle." Savannah's mom instructed.

It was their first Christmas together as a family.

It has been 6 years since both Shannon and James split and Tyler and Savannah were in the custody of one of them. Savannah was with Shannon and Tyler was with James.

Although they still were married, both of them was wanting what was best for Tyler and Savannah so, Shannon and James decided to each have custody of one of their children.

After a few years, the whole family found the energems and became rangers. Savannah was the Emerald Green Pentaceratops ranger, Shannon the Magenta Pink Styracosaurus ranger, James the Aqua Blue Ankylosaurus ranger, Tyler the Red Tyrannosaurus Rex ranger and their grandmother Carolyn was the Sugar Skull White Albertosaurus ranger, even though she passed away a few years ago from a tragic accident.

Plus, this year, since they're rangers, they considered Kendall and the others as family.

Kendall was very special to Savannah. They loved each other very much and Kendall loved taking care of Savannah.

Savannah placed the aqua blue ornament in the middle, just like her mother asked her to and now continued decorating the rest of the tree, which was still bare on one side.

…..

 **12:50 PM**

"It looks amazing, Savannah. I'm so proud of you." Shannon said as she placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

Savannah smiled at her promising work.

"Thanks, Mom. I couldn't have done this without you." She said as she turned to look at her mother.

Shannon wrapped her arms around her daughter and both of them were now in an embrace.

As they were hugging each other, Savannah's Dino Com was going off, like mad.

"Who is it, Savannah?" Shannon asked as she was done hugging her.

Savannah took out her Dino Com and saw that Tyler was on the screen.

"It's Tyler." She said as she looked from the screen towards her mother.

"Well, answer it." Shannon said as she was now going into the kitchen to get her something to drink.

 _I wonder what Tyler wants me for. Kendall's usually the one who calls me. Is Kendall okay? Did something bad happen?_ Savannah said to herself as she was just about to answer the call.

"Hey, sis. How's it going? Did you all make it home okay?" Tyler said as he began talking to her.

"Yeah, brother. We made it home okay. Where's… Where's Kendall? Is she alright?" Savannah said, hesitant and worried.

"Kendall's fine, Savannah. She's parked in your driveway. By the way, we really could use your help right now." Tyler said while Savannah was walking over to the window.

When she drew back the red velvet curtains, she could see a silver car parked in the driveway.

"I can see that but, what do you need my help with?" Savannah said as she now looked back at the screen of her Dino Com.

Tyler chuckled nervously.

"You'll see when you get here. Bye." Tyler said and now hurriedly hung up.

After Tyler hung up, Savannah shrugged her shoulders and began to the front door.

"Okay, Mom. I'm going to go to work now." She said as she was near the front door, where the coat rack was.

"Alright. Stay safe, sweetie and don't let no monsters get a hold of you." Shannon said as Savannah was getting her emerald green coat on.

"I'll stay safe. You have nothing to worry about, Mom. Besides, we know how to fight them and defeat them." Savannah said as she now went out the door.

The blanket of coldness surrounded the atmosphere, causing the air to feel almost frozen. Thank goodness Savannah had her hat, scarf, gloves and snow boots or otherwise, she would have been freezing.

Kendall opened the passenger door up from the inside and now Savannah was getting into the car.

Just after Savannah sat down, shut the door and got buckled up, Kendall hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you made it home safe." Kendall said as she looked up at Savannah.

Savannah smiled.

"Thank you so much for picking me and my friends up from school." Savannah said as Kendall was getting the car ready to back out of the driveway.

"You're welcome, Savannah. I love you so so much." Kendall said as she was backing the car out of the driveway and into the road.

Savannah sighed in relief.

 _Relaxing is fun._ She said to herself as Kendall was now driving the car to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, which was a walk and a half from the young girl's house.

…..

 **1:15 PM**

Kendall and Savannah arrived at the loading dock of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo.

After Kendall parked the car in her special parking place that was reserved for her, both of them got out of the car and began to walk towards the back that led into the Rangers' Base.

A door automatically slid open and the best friends entered the Base, where the crystal beds were waiting for them to put their energems on, so that they could charge.

When they walked in, they saw Sir Ivan and Koda, waiting for them.

"Lady Morgan and Lady Savannah, it's great to see you two comrades." Sir Ivan said, in greeting.

Savannah was twiddling her thumbs nervously as she looked at Koda and Sir Ivan.

She smiled at them.

"Savannah, you okay?" Koda asked as he was looking at her.

"Yes, Koda. I'm fine." Savannah said, with reassurance.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and into the Base.

The four looked towards the stairs and saw Tyler emerge.

"Hi, brother." Savannah said as Tyler was approaching her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, sister. How happy am I to see you. How was school today?" Tyler said as he looked down at her.

Savannah then looked at Kendall, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go on…" Kendall whispered.

Savannah silently nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"School was okay. We had the gift exchange and we were going to be dismissed at noon. My friends and I got signed out early but, overall, I had a really great day." She said as they all were walking up the stairs that led into the Café.

…

When they got into the Café, they saw that the Café was empty. Since it was the holidays, a lot of people have been busy with Christmas shopping and other stuff and less and less people have been coming in.

Chase was standing beside the Christmas tree, with his arms crossed. The Christmas tree was bare as bare could be. No ornaments, no decorations… It was just a normal and bare pine tree.

Kendall sighed.

 _Good grief. I thought that one of them was supposed to decorate the Christmas tree while I was gone to get Savannah. I guess one of them won't be getting presents. But who was supposed to be decorating?_ She said as she looked around the group.

Then, her eyes settled on the one that was standing near the Christmas tree.

 _Chase…_

Riley looked at everyone as they were looking at each other.

"Who was supposed to be decorating the Christmas tree?" He asked as he was looking at the bare Christmas tree and at the clipboard that had everyone listed doing some sort of chore.

Kendall picked it up and looked at the list of names and saw that Chase's name was put down as doing the decorating the Christmas tree.

Kendall then gave the clipboard to Savannah.

Savannah looked at the list of names and gasped.

"What's wrong, sis?" Tyler asked as Kendall placed her arm around the young girl.

"It says that Chase is supposed to be decorating the Christmas tree." Savannah said as she looked at the clipboard and then back up at the group.

Everyone looked at Chase.

"What? Savannah's supposed to be helping too." Chase said, in argument.

Everyone then looked at Savannah.

Kendall pulled Savannah close to her.

"She has easy job. She put star on top of tree." Koda said, standing up for her.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Koda's right, Chase. Savannah does get to put the star on top of the tree." Kendall said as she looked at Chase and back at Savannah, who looked up at her and smiled.

"In fact, Chase, we can all decorate the tree. Together." Savannah said, in addition to Kendall's previous statement.

When Savannah said that, Chase smiled.

"You're right, Savannah. As long as we're all together, there's nothing that we can't accomplish." Chase said, with confidence.

Riley then went to go get the Christmas decorations so that they can begin on decorating the Christmas tree, together as a family.

Kendall was in charge of making sure that everyone was doing their part, Riley, Koda and Sir Ivan were in charge of tinsel, Tyler, Shelby and Chase were in charge of the ornaments and hanging them and Savannah was in charge of putting the star on top of the tree.

After the Christmas tree was decorated with ornaments and tinsel, it was time for the finale.

"So, sis. Do you have any idea on how to get the star on top of the tree?" Tyler asked as Kendall got the star out of the decoration box.

It was a perfect yellow Christmas star.

"Alright, Savannah. It's ready to be put on." Kendall said as Savannah was looking at her energem.

"Okay. Is it okay if I can be excused?" Savannah asked as her emerald green energem began to dimly glow.

Tyler and Kendall looked at her energem before looking back at each other.

"Go ahead, Savannah. We love you." Kendall said as Savannah began to hug her.

Savannah gave Kendall a quick kiss and then began to walk out of the Dino Bite Café.

As they were waiting for her to come back, they saw an emerald green glow and then came flying in was an emerald green pterodactyl, with the emerald green energem around her neck.

"Whoa!" The group said as the emerald green pterodactyl was now flying around them.

Kendall held her arm out and the emerald green pterodactyl went to her and perched.

She began to cuddle with the emerald green pterodactyl.

Tyler began to realize that the pterodactyl had the emerald green energem around her neck.

"Savannah?" He said as he looked at the pterodactyl.

The emerald green pterodactyl looked at him and squawked happily.

"Lady Morgan, this emerald green pterodactyl is Savannah?" Sir Ivan asked as he looked at her and the emerald green pterodactyl.

Kendall looked at the emerald green pterodactyl that was now perched on her shoulder.

"Yes it is. Savannah, can you speak normally?" She asked as she pointed Savannah's dino gaze towards the Knight of Zandar.

"Hi, Ivan." Savannah said as she waved one of her wings at him.

Sir Ivan waved back.

Kendall then looked at the gold Christmas star before she looked back at Savannah.

"Savannah, are you ready to put the star on top of the tree?" She asked as she looked at the emerald green pterodactyl as it now began to hover over her shoulders.

Savannah flew to where the gold yellow star was, which was right in front of Kendall and began to pick it up, with help from her brother Tyler and the rest of the group.

She fluttered up to the top of the Christmas tree very carefully and placed the star there.

After they made sure that the star was secure, Savannah flew down and demorphed.

She was now back to her normal self.

Kendall hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Savannah. You did really well." She said as she looked at Savannah and smiled.

Savannah blushed.

"Well, I have a very good teacher." She said as she looked at Kendall and gave her a kiss.

Kendall then gave Savannah a kiss and they all looked at the Christmas tree that was now fully decorated.

"That was fun and it didn't take long." Chase said as they were looking at their hard work.

"I completely agree with you, Sir Chase. We all decorated together as comrades." Sir Ivan said as he looked at Chase and at everyone else.

"We forgot one thing." Shelby said as she was looking around the room.

Tyler chuckled.

"What's that, Shelby?" He said as he looked at her.

Shelby blushed.

"It's a very special thing that makes the whole holiday festive and romantic." She said as she looked at him, with a romantic look on her face.

"Mistletoe?" Riley said, remembering.

The whole group groaned.

 _More Christmas decorating to do…_

 **(So, we now know that Savannah can also anamorphically morph into any type of dinosaur. Cool, isn't it? Sorry if this is a late chapter. My uncle passed away the day after Christmas and I'm now just getting back to writing. Happy New Year and please stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
